


Oneshots 11-20

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Solangelo Oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arguing, Flirting, Fluff, Game Night, Jason is a good bro, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: The next installment of my Solangelo Oneshots!





	1. Questions

"Hey, Will?"

"What's up Neeks?"

"I have a few questions."

"Ask away."

"Do you think I look good?"

"No."

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I walked away and never came back?"

"No."

"Do you even like me?"

"No."

Nico sniffled and turned to walk away. "Okay, then."

Will reached out and grabbed his hand. "Hey, wait. You misunderstood me. I don't think you look GOOD, I think you look PERFECT. I don't WANT to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever. If you walked away, I wouldn't cry, but I would literally DIE, and I don't LIKE you, I LOVE you."


	2. 'Sup?

Jason was wandering around Camp Half-Blood looking for Nico. He and Percy were organizing a camp-wide snowball fight, and Jason knew that Nico would rather stay where it was warm, so he was going to warn the small death baby.

He was about to give up when he spotted Kayla, and an idea popped into his head. "Kayla!" he yelled, running over to her.

"Hm?" Kayla looked a bit confused.

"Do you know where Will is?" Jason asked hurriedly.

"He was walking around down on the beach when I saw him last. Why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to find Nico and Will might know where he is."

"Ah. Good luck!" Kayla chirped as she scampered away. "See you at the snowball fight!"

Jason ran down to the beach and spotted a mop of blond hair at the other end. "Hey, Will!" he yelled as he sprinted toward the freckled boy. Jason noticed that Will seemed a bit bulkier than usual, but decided that it might just be the oversized sweatshirt he was wearing.

"What's up?" Will asked confusedly.

"Have you seen Nico? I've been looking for him everywh- why is your sweatshirt unzipping itself?"

Will looked down, and, sure enough, his sweatshirt was indeed unzipping itself. As the blondes watched, a head popped out of the hole and looked up at them.

Nico cleared his throat and spoke.

"'Sup."


	3. "Wow."

"What did you do now?"

"Uh.... I may have broken my arm?"

"Nico...." Will sighed in exasperation. "Come on, sit down." Nico stepped into the Apollo cabin and sat down on Will's bed. As Will worked his magic on Nico's arm, he made little comments like "Your skin is too soft, you don't need anymore scars," and "Your eyes are really pretty."

After a while, Nico was completely red and he finally spoke up, "Will, are you flirting with me?"

"I have been for three years, but thanks for finally noticing," Will replied casually.

"You've been flirting with me for three years? How did I not notice?" Nico asked in shock. Will just shrugged. "I wish I had because I wouldn't have had to wait as long as I have to do this."

Will turned to Nico in confusion, but before he could react, Nico grabbed him and kissed the older boy square on the lips. Will's eyes widened, but after a few seconds, they fluttered shut, and he pulled his long-time crush closer to him.

As the two pulled apart, they stared into each other's eyes, and held the other tight, as if they never wanted to let go. "Wow," Will breathed as he leaned his forehead against Nico's.

"Wow is right," Nico said with a breathtaking smile.


	4. Argument

"I'm fine Will!" Nico yelled as he walked into his cabin.

"You need to rest!" Will countered, trailing after him.

"You need to get off my case!" Nico shouted, turning to face the blond.

"You need to start caring about yourself!" Will said even louder, advancing toward the younger boy.

Their arguing got more and more intense, their voices getting louder and louder, gaining attention from anyone passing by. No one was worried though. It was a common occurrence, since the two fought to try to deny their feelings for the other.

All of a sudden, everything went quiet. If one were to peek through one of the windows, they would see the two had gradually gotten closer through the course of their shouting match and were now standing with their faces only inches apart.

Both fell quiet as milk chocolate eyes met sky blue eyes. Neither realized that they were getting even closer to each other until their lips met. Nico wrapped his arms around Will's neck, and the latter gripped the shorter boy's waist.

Needless to say, the two were dating the next day.


	5. No Touching

When they first got together, Nico had a thing about PDA.

If it was just he and Will in a cabin, on the beach, or sitting under a tree, Nico would lean up against the older boy, thread his fingers through Will's, or tilt his head up and kiss the blonde on the jaw since Nico was too short to reach any further up.

But, if anyone were to walk by, the Ghost King would sit straight upright and put at least three feet of distance between him and Will. If Will ever tried to hug, kiss, or hold hands with him, Nico would pull away and walk in the opposite direction.

This hurt Will more than he would admit. All he wanted to do was show his affection and make sure that no one would take his death baby away from him, but it seemed that Nico didn't even want to be around him at times.

One day, Will finally got the courage to talk to Nico about it. He had this whole speech ready, but just as he was about to knock on the door to the Hades cabin, he heard muffled crying coming from inside. He slowly opened the door and spotted a miserable Nico di Angelo sitting on his bed, his face tear stained.

Will rushed over and kneeled down in front of the small boy and asked him what was wrong. Nico, of course, denied that he was distressed, but when Will sat down beside him, the brown eyed boy crawled into the other's lap.

"I'm sorry," Nico mumbled, his face buried in Will's shirt.

"For what?" Will asked, totally confused.

"For running away from you any time you get close," Nico replied, and Will stared down at the top of the other boy's head. "It's just that it's ingrained into me that no one ever wants to see stuff like two guys holding hands."

"It must have sucked living in the 1940s, huh?" Will asked hesitantly, as he was unsure if it was a touchy subject or not.

"Yeah," Nico looked up at Will. "I'll try to be more open to it, but it might take some time."

Will laced his fingers with Nico's. "If you're around, I've got all the time in the world."


	6. Bunny

Will walked into the Hades cabin and was about to say something when he saw the most adorable sight.

Nico was laying on his bed, with a small black bunny resting on his stomach. Nico was petting it, and as Will watched, the bunny started to nuzzle the boy's face, and Nico giggled.

"Awwwwww," Will said, smiling broadly.

Nico fell off the bed. He sat up and stared at the blonde boy. The bunny, who was still on the bed somehow, hopped over and draped itself over the boy's shoulder.

"Awwwwwwww," Will repeated.

"Hi," Nico meekly said. His face was bright red.

"Where did you get the bunny?" Will asked.

"Her name is Angel, and she was a gift from dad," Nico replied, stroking the rabbit's ears.

Will walked over and sat on the floor next to the pair. "Can I hold her?" he asked. Nico nodded and placed Angel in the older boy's lap.

The rest of the day, they played with her and as night came, they fell asleep with Nico's head on Will's shoulder.


	7. Smack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretend the Trials of Apollo never happened.

Nico was telling a story at the campfire one day, and he was getting really into it.

Leo and Calypso arrived on the back of Festus, and immediately went toward the large gathering.

Nico, being Italian, talks with his hands, and just as Leo came up behind him, Nico spread his arms out wide and accidentally smacked Leo in the face. Nico immediately stopped talking and everyone stared at Leo.

Leo just smiled and said, "Well, that was some welcome!"

Nico turned red and ran off to his cabin. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Will popped his head in and whispered, "Nico? Can I come in?"

"Sure," Nico said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, concerned.

"I smacked a dead man in the face, that's what's wrong!"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know he was behind you."

"I'm gonna stop using hand gestures. It only gets me into trouble," Nico groaned, then buried his face in a pillow.

"No!" Will shouted.

Nico jerked upright. "Why did you yell?" he asked quizzically. Now it was Will's turn to blush.

"It's cute when you use your hands to talk," the blonde admitted.

Nico looked at Will and said, "I'm going to use my hands more now."


	8. Hands

Will's hands are the kind you would find on anyone that works with their hands. They're big and warm, and at first glance, don't look like they can do anything delicately, but they can thread a needle or rub a patient's back just as well as any other doctor's can. If Will uses his powers, the freckles on the back of those hands light up and distract the injured camper just long enough for them to be healed. Will's hands cover Nico's entire head when the blonde ruffles his hair, but never seem big enough to catch a ball or any other thing thrown at him. Those things just smack Will in the face.

[=]

Nico's hands look like those of a pianist. His slim fingers seem like they could float over the keys as a butterfly does over flowers, but they are far more suited to grip a sword. Those hands, although used for training frequently, do not seem able to form calluses. They often grip a pencil and let it fly across the page, drawing things only Nico has seen. Many of these drawings are of horrible things, but many more are full of light and happiness. Hope, even. Nico's fingers tickle as they trace invisible lines between the freckles on Will's back and chest, their touch feather soft.

[=]

Nico's hands are cool to the touch, and only get colder as the day progresses, so Will slips them between his own. Two sets of fingers lace together, and palms touch as their hands, though so different, are perfect for each other.


	9. Never Have I Ever...

As on every Friday night, the seven and Nico gathered in Cabin Three for game night. Tonight, however, Will was invited to join in. Since he had never came before, he had no idea what to expect.

"Okay," Annabeth said, clapping her hands. "We are going to play Never Have I Ever, but we're going to put a little spin on it. Anyone that loses has to pull a dare out of my hat and do it." She held up her baseball cap and shook it.

Leo raised his hand like a little kid. "Miss Annabeth, do we have to do the dare?" he asked.

"Yes," Annabeth replied.

Leo grinned and everyone else groaned.

"How many fingers are we starting with?" Nico asked, already bored.

"Five, and remember you only put a finger down if you have done the thing that was mentioned," Annabeth replied, sitting down next to Percy.

"I'll start," Leo volunteered. Annabeth nodded, and Leo continued, "Never have I ever talked to a fish."

"No fair!" Percy whined and put a finger down. Frank chuckled and put a finger down also. Nico blushed and put one down as well. Everyone stared at him.

"What? Percy made me do it," Nico said, and glared at Percy.

"My turn!" Percy said. "Hmmmm... Never have I ever wielded a sword other than Riptide."

Everyone except Piper and Will put a finger down.

The game continued like this until Jason said, "Never have I ever surfed," and Percy put his last finger down. He reached into the hat and pulled out a name.

Percy smirked as he read the paper. He scooted over to his bed and grabbed a blanket, then stood up, put the blanket over his head and said, "I can't find my blanket. Do you know where it is?"

Afterwards, the game went on until only Nico and Will were left. They both only had one finger left. It was Will's turn to go and, after thinking for a bit, he said, " Never have I ever had a crush on someone mentioned in one of the original twelve cabins."

Nico blushed and put his last finger down. He reached over to the hat and pulled out the last dare. Jason smiled, as he knew what the paper said. After all, he was the one that had wrote it. Better yet, Jason had wrote it to be specifically for Nico.

Nico blushed even harder as he read. He glanced up at Will, who raised an eyebrow. "Come on, what does it say?" the healer asked, leaning over to get a look at it. Nico replied by grabbing Will's collar and kissing him.

Piper and Jason started fangirling, Percy snapped a few pictures, and the paper fell to the ground. It said:

_Kiss him. You know you want to.  
-Jason_


	10. Answer

Will calls Nico all the time, sometimes even if they saw each other less than ten minutes ago. Nico eventually got tired of it and started answering the phone in weird ways. Here are a few of their conversations.

_Number One:_

"Hey, Nico!"

"Jim's whore house. You got the dough, we got the hoe!"

"Oh, uh, sorry. Wrong number."

_Number Two:_

"Neeks, you won't believe who I accidentally called!"

"Nashville sperm bank. You squeeze it, we freeze it. How may we help you?"

"Darn it! What's with me and the wrong numbers?"

_Number Three:_

"Nic-"

"Henderson's Morgue, you stab 'em, we slab 'em, Eight Ball speaking."

"Never mind."

_Number Four:_

"Okay, I got the number right this time, I just know it!"

"Texas Crematorium, you kill 'em, we grill 'em. How can I direct your call?"

"Nico, are you doing this on purpose?"

"I have no idea who this 'Nico' is."

"Nico."

". . . Maybe."


End file.
